Weapons of mass destruction
!}} *Beasts *Characters *Moves Weapons The BFG9000 appears as a large, solid metal gun which fires large balls of green plasma. For general purposes it can be considered the most powerful weapon in the game; it is capable of destroying nearly any player or monster with a single shot. The classic Engineer's EMP Grenade can be the most devastating grenade in TFC. It detonates any ammunition carried on the victim. The EMP Grenade can do more damage if there are packs lying on the ground as it will detonate the ammo in them. They are also extremely useful in destroying enemy buildings and Demoman pipe traps. The Detpack (HE Charge in ETF) is a weapon in the Team Fortress series. It must be manually set by staying still for a few seconds and has a timer. The timer can be adjusted from five seconds to one minute; depending on the game. In QWTF and TFC, the Detpack can be set to 5, 20 or 50 seconds. Metal Blade is Metal Man's Special Weapon, taking the form of a very sharp metallic blade that can go through multiple enemies and can be rapidly thrown in eight directions. Thunder Beam is Elec Man's Special Weapon in the Mega Man series. When used by Mega Man or other characters, three high power electric energy beams are shot in different directions, one forward, one straight up, and one straight down. The Real Mega Buster is a weapon in Dead Rising. While it does have limited ammunition - 300 blasts - any enemy in the game can be defeated with less than five shots. If you use up all your ammo in the Real Mega Buster, you can always return to the security room to pick up a new one at anytime. *The experimental MIRV is a unique Fat Man that can be found in the bomb shelter area in the National Guard Depot. This weapon deals the most damage in the entire game as it acts like a shotgun version of the Fat Man delivering eight mini nukes at once. The MIRV actually does the same damage as a Fat Man per mini nuke, as 12880/8 equals 1610. *"The raw power of the sun, contained in an easy-to-carry package! Just point the handheld rangefinder at the bad guys, and pull the trigger!" The Archimedes II orbital laser will strike down and reduce foes to ashes. In order to use Euclid's C-Finder the player character must complete the quest That Lucky Old Sun and choose to direct power to Archimedes II at the end of the quest. *The alien blaster is one of the most powerful weapons in the game because a critical hit is guaranteed. You will often be able to take down any foe you encounter with one well-aimed shot to the head. The Gold PP7 is a PP7 with the instant kill ability of the Golden Gun. Like the normal and silenced PP7 it has a seven round magazine, giving it a huge advantage over the Golden Gun(except for the fact that it can only be recieved using cheats). The Moonraker Laser is a very powerful weapon comparable to the Cougar Magnum but with a much higher rate of fire and no magazine or ammunition limitations. It can normally only be found in Aztec but two cheats exist specifically to give Bond this weapon in every mission. The Rip You a New One, abbreviated R.Y.N.O., or RYNO, was a devastatingly powerful auto-targeting missile launcher developed by the Blarg that was extremely rare and expensive. It fired seven individual missiles simultaneously, which immediately sought and destroyed various targets. It also had a high rate of fire, despite its size and caliber. Developed in an advanced construction site, Scarabs are mobile fortresses. The quadrupedal behemoths are typically deployed from low- or medium orbit, or from high atmosphere. They are used to attack heavily-defended structures and emplacements, and often lend quick, but unstoppable support to Covenant troops on the ground. The Golden Sword is a sword from The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past. It is an optional upgrade to the Master Sword, and the strongest sword that Link can obtain during his adventure. Depending on the enemy, the Golden Sword deals four to six times the damage of the Fighter's Sword. It is the second most powerful weapon in the game, with the most powerful being the Silver Arrows. The Farsight XR-20 (often abbreviated Farsight) is a very powerful railgun that can fire through any amount of walls or other obstacles. It's the most powerful gun in the game, and will kill any unshielded enemy in one hit regardless of difficulty, health modifiers or hit location. It is also equipped with an X-ray sight. The primary mode is aimed manually. The Tau Cannon fires beams of Tau particles. The weapon has two different fire modes. The first shoots tau particles rapidly, visible as yellow beams in the air; each beam damages a target with its negative charge and its bullet-like kinetic energy. The effectiveness and efficiency of mass-effect-based weapon technology has rendered large-scale deployment of highly explosive weaponry all but obsolete in infantry weapons. Normandy's scientists have prototyped a modified version of traditional high-explosive rounds that is applied to a 25-gram slug. The Eridian Cannon shoots a large, slow-moving ball of energy that explodes on impact dealing a non-elemental damage area of effect. The Particle Cannon fires Veil energy in a twisting, bizarre beam that disintegrates living targets. It is useful for quickly clearing multiple enemies down a narrow hall, as it quickly jumps from target to target. It is useful in mid-mid/long range, as well as close. The first type of taser, the "Air Taser" was introduced in the original Syphon Filter, it is considered by fans as a 'last resort' weapon as it leaves the player vulnerable to enemy fire while in use. When used it fires a long lenth of cable with a probe at the end and onced lodged in the enemy induces 500,000 volts of electricity, prolonged use results in the enemy inevitably dying. The Redeemer is a small thermonuclear warhead launcher and the most powerful weapon in the Unreal Tournament series. Primary fire launches the redeemer in a straight line at your target. Secondary fire gives you the redeemer's point of view, allowing you to steer, but leaving you stationary and vulnerable. Pistol/revolver: medium. Shotgun/machine gun: short. Sniper rifle: very long. Chainsaw: melee only. Explosive launcher: direct hit. The Screw Attack is possibly one of Samus Aran's most famous Power Suit upgrades. It is an advanced and powerful movement system that allows Samus to emit energy waves from points on her armor while she somersaults into the air, turning her into a rotating energy blade of destruction. The Screw Attack can destroy most creatures and Screw Attack Blocks instantly on contact. Robin's Valve Rocket Launcher is a rocket launcher with extremely buffed stats. Robin normally only uses the weapon to demonstrate its power. Black Hole Gun from Heli Attack 3: A weapon that summons a small black hole the size of the screen. It can instantly kill all enemies on the screen, with the ability to kill several helicopters if shot at the right time. The Auger Heavy Penetrating Rifle is a Chimeran weapon commonly wielded by Steelheads. It is first obtained in Manchester - "The Cathedral"; after fighting off the hordes of Leapers, two Steelheads will attack through a dust cloud. Killing them will allow the player to obtain the weapon. The Cerebral Bore is a weapon seen in Turok 2: Seeds of Evil, Turok 3: Shadow of Oblivion, and Turok: Rage Wars. A piece of alien technology, the Cerebral Bore fires a small projectile consisting of several small hook-like protrusions, a drill bit, and a powerful explosive charge. The weapon locks onto the brain-waves of potential targets and its shots spiral towards the victim's head, burrow deep into their skull (forcibly evicting blood and brain matter through a suction channel), and finally explode. It is inherently restricted to use against sapient opponents. That Overpowered gun I completely made up. The proton cannon is one of Iron Man's and War Machines Hyper Combo's. Iron Man summons a gigantic repulsor cannon and mounts it on his shoulder. Then proceeds to shoot out a enormous beam directly in front of him. Gun Level 8 - Fester's Gun shoots a wall of 3 pyramid spikes, travelling in a straight line. This is the ultimate gun, as it is extremely powerful, extremely fast, and has the best range out of any of the guns. Also, it has the width of guns 3, 5, and 7, making it ideal for close- quarter fighting. The Hades Rifle is the strongest weapon in Thing-Thing 4, aside from the N.U.K.E and the sword, and is a primary weapon for Hades. Blade - Fire Level 3 + Water Level 3 AND Earth Level 3 + Wind Level 3. The legendary Blade of the four remaining Element Masters. With a swing of the blade, the enemy is assaulted with an energy wave containing the essence of the four elements. The Godsword is the most powerful non-degradable melee weapon in RuneScape (excluding any more powerful weapons exclusively found whilst in the dungeons of Daemonheim, or the Class 5 Equipment from Stealing Creation). In Ghoul School there is the Gamma Gun. This wonderful piece of technology can deliver the death blow to all except for Admiral Aorta.dreamed up to have a cool and powerful sounding name, being the ultimate weapon in the game. This Anal Probe is a small, black gun with a green blob on the back. It works by being charged and then shot at a human. A fully charged shot can send a civilian or a policeman running before their heads explode, allowing Crypto to collect the brain stems. Two fully charged shots are needed to take down a soldier, whereas three shots are needed to take down a Majestic agent or a Majestic Mutant. The POW Block is a common block in the Mario series. In all games they appear in, their effect when thrown to the ground or hit in the air will cause a large tremor on the ground, causing all enemies on screen to get hurt. POW Blocks can be carried and thrown in most games, and some are required for a 100% game completion. Most POW blocks are a metallic blue, but some POW blocks are red. Pitchfork: Only one way to get this beauty, and it requires you to go after Jason's Mother on the third (and final) day(which is easier said than done)! It is as powerful as the Torch, but it will sail across the full screen, INCLUDING going through enemies. Super Dinner Blaster is the most powerful model of Dinner Blaster. It has two fire modes: Dinner Blaster-like one and machine gun-like. It was used against Mario and Luigi who wanted to take over the castle to kill Bowser hiding there. They defeated King, but thanks to Dead Ringer, he could escape. The Death Note is a supernatural notebook which has the power to kill any human whose name is written into it. It is this premise which forms the central plotline in the series. Shinigami normally use Death Notes to kill humans from the Shinigami Realm, thereby adding each human's remaining years of life to their own. Formerly the most powerful and last obtainable gun in the game before the introduction of the Pro series of destructive weapons. The Vaporizer is not a gun to be treated easily. Although it's rate of fire has been reduced slightly, it's deadly power remains - being able to fry opponents in 2 - 3 shots. Doomerang: Like the Deadlyrang, you can only purchase this 'rang once you have purchased all the standard 'rangs. Simply put, this is the most powerful boomerang ever created. With this 'rang in your paws, Boss Cass and his minions don't stand a chance! In the first game, ths boomerang was only usable in the final battle. The pulse cannon fires much like a minigun with its default ammunition, but behaves in a completely different way when using the alternate ammo type. The standard pulse rounds ammo is already fairly powerful and its two hundred bullets capacity per clip makes it perfect for the protagonist to hold and spray killing enemies easily. Lawn Mowers are your last line of defense in your frontyard and backyard. When a zombie gets too close to your house, i.e. past the leftmost column, the lawn mower automatically activates and kills all the zombies in the lane, except when in a Pool row in the back yard, as it sinks in the water. At the end of the level, you get $50 for each lawn mower left, once zombies start dropping money after Level 1-10. There are also roof & pool cleaners available for purchase from crazy dave. The Sword of Heroes is a large, double-sided sword with the capacity to split and transform into multiple weapons - these include a dagger, a short broadsword, and a twin-bladed halberd. It currently stands on display within the Hall of Warriors. The Ultima Weapon Arutema Weapon also known as Atma Weapon, is a weapon that appears in many games in the Final Fantasy series. Like the spell, the Ultima Weapon is usually one of the strongest in the game. It generally takes the form of a sword, but has also appeared as a dual blade, gun, or gunblade. The Dragon Destructor is a powerful weapon in the game Commando 2, and causes the highest damage in the game from a single shot. It is obtained by finishing the 11th mission, and it is part of Category I. Every hit gives extra 100 points. It's magazine only contains 10 fireballs of destruction. The Fists of Justice were seen in the episode Fists of Justice. Skips uses them every time he has to fight Clorgvain. When Skips used them in Fists of Justice, he was hurt by the pain every time he threw a punch, because Rigby accidentally closed the Harpsichord on his hands, forcing Mordecai & Rigby to fight Clorgvain instead. A large, unique Shuriken that has been handed down within the Hayabusa Clan for generations. Due to its large mass, the Windmill Shuriken is able to strike multiple enemies without losing momentum and return to the thrower like a boomerang. Red Shells are items in all Mario Kart games. They can home in on the opponent whose rank is one higher than the driver's. Red Shells can be picked up in singles or triples, in which case they circle around the kart until all three are fired. In this state, they can be used as a barrier, useful for blocking contact with other hazards, such as Bananas. However, they offer no protection against Blue Shells and Fake Item Boxes. The VC5 Arc Rifle is one of the latest additions to the Helghast arsenal and is manufactured by Visari Corporation. The VC5 holds four reservoirs of weapons-grade petrusite, a substance which draws energy from the surrounding air and condenses it into one or two high voltage charges. The Blade of Olympus is a powerful weapon seen in God of War: Ghost of Sparta, God of War II and God of War III. It is a large sword with a bluish light in its blade. Simon's Book (a.k.a. The Book) is a secret weapon in Cry of Fear. The book is unlocked after getting an ''S ''rank in ''Nightmare ''difficulty. The book shoots out extreme damaging flames, and it can be used as a light source. The Dagger in series is mostly a straight forward throw item that is faster than the Lance and more than one can be thrown at once. It is widely considered to be the best weapon in the series. When activated, the Emporer Scorpion gave its user the ability to control all other Shen Gong Wu, even ones that were deemed uncontrollable such as the Sapphire Dragon and Mala Mala Jong (a being composed of Shen Gong Wu). The Gem of Eternity is a gem with great power, and the only thing that can seal The Forgotten. The new one is created by crafting pylons. Lethal joke items The scarab gun has unlimited ammo, continuous rapid fire, and it never overheats. However, if you fire this gun too close to your position, you will die instantly due to the immense splash-damage. It is dual-wieldable, just like a normal Plasma Rifle. The Hoe of Destruction is one of the weapons in Ultima VII: The Black Gate. It looks like a hoe that has a glowing red blade. It inflicts considerable damage to opponents. The Whistling Pinwheel is a magical murder weapon that first appeared in and Luck o' the Irish. Orange and Pear loves playing with it, although Pear is the last known fruit who possessed it until Future Orange took it to prevent it from entering the wrong hands. It appears to be a harmless childish toy, but in truth, it is the most powerful weapon known to man or fruit, as when used correctly, it can destroy anything. The Hand Cannon is an unlockable weapon in Dead Space 2 after completing the game on Hard Core Mode. It takes the shape of a large red foam sports hand that Isaac wears on his right hand. The flashlight's illumination is still visible, though the flashlight itself is not and aiming the weapon provides no reticule. The primary fire is described as "Bang Bang," and the secondary "Pew Pew Pew." When the primary or secondary fire button is pressed, Isaac will exclaim "Bang, bang!" or "pew, pew!" Whatever enemy Isaac points the weapon at will subsequently explode. The weapon does not require ammunition and has a high rate of fire (as fast as Isaac can say "bang bang" or "pew pew"). In Land of The Dead: game you may come across some books titled Kung Fu Zombie. When you see the book an action icon won't come up, but go to it and press space or the action button. Your character will say "I know Kung Fu" and your fists will have tattoos. When this happens, your fists will not only become much more powerful, but also hit at a much greater rate. This gun only appears in Timesplitters Future Perfect. Stylistically, it closely resembles the figure of the Mag-Charger(which can see & fire through any scenery). The Monkey Gun fires its entire 64-round magazine (filled with bananas) in a second, making it the fastest firing weapon in the game. In the original film, Jay is given the Noisy Cricket as his beginning weapon. He reluctantly carries it, believing he is going to break it. It is not until Edgar the Bug drives away that it is first fired. Here, Jay flies back from the recoil, and a large green ball of energy is released (it also makes a sound similar to a cricket, given its name). *The Great Fairy's Sword is a sword from The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. It is a magical, two-handed sword emblazoned with black rose motifs and is given to Link by the Great Fairy of Kindness in Ikana Canyon as a reward for returning the Stray Fairies of Stone Tower Temple to her fountain, which restores her true form. *The Whimsical Ring is essentially a game of chance. Normally while wearing this ring, Link is careless with his sword, causing a reduction in power. Occasionally, however, it will grant a huge increase in power, allowing Link to kill any enemy in one swing. The chances of a deadly hit are 1 in 256. *Fool's Ore is left in place of Link's Roc's Feather after the Strange Brothers steal it. It can be used like an item, but it serves no function(other then to 1-Shot standard enemies with if using a cheat device). When Link reclaims his Roc's Feather, he drops the Fool's Ore. a Fool's Ore is left in place of Link's Roc's Feather after the Strange Brothers steal it. It can be used like an item, but it serves no function(other then to 1-Shot standard enemies with if using a cheat device). When Link reclaims his Roc's Feather, he drops the Fool's Ore. Super Attack Pea - The Ultimate Battledome Food. The super attack pea looks just like a pea but it is wearing a cape. A rare item sought after by avatar collectors and Battledomers alike, it costs over 200 million. When equipped to a Pea Chia it will unlock a very rare avatar and when used in battle it will inflict 32 icons of damage. Chicken Knife is the strongest knife in the game, and can potentially become stronger than even Ragnarok if the player runs away 255 times throughout the game, the Chicken Knife has 127 Attack. It grants +5 Speed, and when attacking with it, it has a 25% chance of making the party run automatically from the fight. Some commands such as Aim bypass the auto-running trait. The Orichalcum Teaspoon is a shield in Dragon Quest Swords. It is acquired through a Lucky bag, and has the highest durability in the game. It has 255 durability (the norm is about 6). The Pimp Slap is only accessible via multiplayer or cheats, and it is extremely powerful, causing one slap to send anyone hundreds of feet into the air, as well as being able to flip cars, often destroying them in the process. The Quacker is a grenade that looks like a rubber duck and is very powerful. Once thrown the Quacker will stick to whatever it lands on, then it can be remotely detonated. It was not obtainable in the demo. The Casey Bat is a weapon in EarthBound. It is obtained after defeating Master Barf in Deep Darkness. It is very powerful, but will only hit 25% of the time, making it almost useless, but the odds of it hitting and scoring criticals increase as more of your party members die and the stronger your opponent is. ﻿Tanegashimais is an old colloquial term for any number of smooth-bore, matchlock muzzle loading firearms introduced to Japan in the 1500s. This weapon is based heavily on an old arquebus. From Robot Wants Ice Cream, there is the BANARANG!! It turns Robot and Puppy's plasma bolts into rebounding bananas. Complete the Training with Silent Assassin rating to unlock the Cardboard Tube. This weapon works like a sword, with the exception that it can attack enemies and launch them away, & with enough skill, one can kill most enemies in 1 hit! Houchou is a chaotic-aligned artifact weapon-tool, a spoon (yes, spoon) in SLASH'EM. It is thrown at a target, and if it hits, it instakills the victim. There is no defense against Houchou, but if it hits a target, the tool itself is always destroyed in the process. The Island King is one of Monica Raybrandt's ultimate swords in Dark Cloud 2. It builds up from the Griffon Fork, the Sword of Zeus, the Shining Bravado or the 7th Heaven. It doesn't come with any ability. Its in-game description reads "Once used by the great ancient king, Kamehameha." The Island King is Monica's most powerful sword in Dark Cloud 2. Its very high Beast, Exorcism and Scale stats will kill undead monsters, beasts and reptiles in no time. The Excalipur is a sword wielded by Gilgamesh, who has confused it with the Excalibur. When he uses it in battle, he is seen by Exdeath, who banishes him to the Void for his incompetence. Jarate Level 5 Jar Based "Karate" Coated enemies take mini-crits. Also handy for putting out a fire The Baking Powder Vapor Barrier was an untested spy gadget created by Edd and shown in episode "In Like Ed". Its function was to create a smokescreen-like cloud, allowing time for quick escapes. When used in real life, however, it created a massive explosion capable of destroying a house. A chair is an item that Sinistras often use to cheat in their matches. Weapons Tesla's work on particle beam weapons can be traced all the way back to 1893 with his invention of a button lamp, and again to 1896 when he replicated the work of William Roentgen, discoverer of X-rays. At that time, Tesla was "shooting" X-rays over considerable distances, creating photographs of skeletons sometimes as far away as 40 feet from the source of the gun. Tesla was also involved in experiments with shooting cathode rays at targets. This and similar work from one of Tesla's British colleagues, J.J. Thompson, led to the discovery, by Thompson, of the electron. During that period in the mid-1890's, Tesla conversed often with Thompson, particularly in the electrical journals. When the weapon is activated, meteors start falling from the sky. A meteor's explosion radius is as large as a dynamite's explosion radius. It can destroy a landscape with a few meteors. A doomsday device is a hypothetical construction—usually a weapon, or collection of weapons—which could destroy all life on a planet, particularly the Earth, or destroy the planet itself, bringing "doomsday", a term used for the end of planet Earth. Most hypothetical constructions rely on the fact that hydrogen bombs can be made arbitrarily large assuming there are no concerns about delivering them to a target (see Teller–Ulam design) or that they can be "salted" with materials designed to create long-lasting and hazardous fallout (e.g., a cobalt bomb). The Big-O-Blaster (better known as B.O.B.) is a doomsday weapon built by Mingella and Blobbelda in Banjo-Tooie. The machine can suck the life force out of anything shot by its energy beam, reducing objects to a monochrome state and zombifying living creatures. This process also works in reverse, providing there is enough life force stored for the target. The Blast-O-Matic is the machine that King Krusha K. Rool used to try to destroy DK Island in Donkey Kong 64. It stopped working after it hit a rock. In order to destroy the machine and save DK Island, (before they fix it) you must collect Blueprints from Kasplats during the other levels of the game, give them to Snide and enter Hideout Helm. Depending on how many Blueprints you gather, The Blast-O-Matic will be delayed from destroying DK Island. If you collect all 40 blueprints, then the timer is delayed by 50 minutes. X-5 Unit appears in the movie Beavis and Butt-Head Do America. The X-5 Unit is a biological weapon, ATF Agent Bork says that the X-5 Unit is a dangerous weapon that can wipe out 5 states in 5 days. If the X-5 Unit hits the ground hard, the virus will be release and spread, killing millions. A 1934 New York Times article on the topic of Nikola Tesla’s death ray said that the weapon would send a particle beam through the air. It was going to be so powerful that it could take out up to 10,000 airplanes from 250 miles away. Tesla envisioned a world where every country was protected by his death ray, making war impractical. Of course, people would have just come up with other ways to fight or simply annihilated each other with the Tesla death rays, but the idea was born. Tesla simply needed to sell it and build it. The Omegamatic (also known as the Armageddon Machine) is a giant destruction device built by the Shikadi to destroy the galaxy. It is guarded by different robots and creatures, most of them being the Shikadi themselves. The Death Stars, whose concept had been explored even before the Clone Wars, were the first in a long series of superweapons developed to execute the Tarkin Doctrine. The Death Star was designed to allow Emperor Palpatine to more directly control the Galactic Empire through fear. In most instances, a Death Star was to be commanded by a Moff. The SpotMaster 6000 is a machine SpongeBob used to clean off a hard spot off a plate in the episode: The Krusty Plate. It shoots a laser that has a combination of soap and water. The Bloonsday Device is a new Special Agent released on March 1, 2012. The Bloonsday Device will send out beams that will follow wherever your cursor is, and these beams can and will destroy most Bloons easily. The Ultimate Nullifier has been described as "the universe's most devastating weapon." As such, the Ultimate Nullifier has the ability to completely and utterly eliminate any target the wielder chooses (through violation of the law of conservation of mass), and—if the wielder's mind isn't powerful enough—the wielder himself. The Beast Planet is a space station of incredible size, larger than all significant solid solar bodies including worlds such as Tek and Fire. Its origin is unknown, as is its true purpose as it travels around the universe consuming planets, earning it the name Eater of Worlds. The Dragoon is an incredibly powerful item that can cause an instant KO. In order to use the Dragoon, one must find all of the three pieces of it (Dragoon Part A, Dragoon Part B, and Dragoon Part C). Collecting one of the parts causes a small picture of that part to appear to the left of that character's icon at the bottom of the screen. The Ultimate Insult is a dangerously powerful Voodoo talisman, described by the Voodoo Lady as twice as powerful as Big Whoop and five times as dangerous. Its legendary powers can dissolve the egos of even the most fearsome pirates. The Voodoo Lady explains that it hurls insults in an ancient, primal language from which all other languages are derived; Guybrush eventually discovers that this language is monkey jabber, and that the same insults are still used in Monkey Kombat. The Anihilaarg was an extremely powerful and dangerous weapon used by the ancient Contemelia. It looks like a purple box with a red button inside it. The Anihilaarg had the power to destroy an entire universe when activated. Auto-death turrets Box Gun (SCAER): The SCAER, as its other name implies, is a box-shaped weapon that will expand into a gun when thrown and activated. It will then seek out any Glooples within range and shoot them, hopefully killing them in the process. It has 30 rounds of fire and will deactivate after those rounds, before automatically recharging. Be careful since it can shoot you by accident if you are in front of the Gloople it is shooting, and you can also destroy it if you hit it 5 times. The Automated Plasma Turret is used to stop players from going out of Halo 3 multiplayer levels. It is not in campaign. The only level that has them is Snowbound, although Sandtrap has a minefield that works the same way. They are of Covenant technology (although much of the Covenant's technology was stolen from the Forerunners) and surround the perimeter of the map. As its name implies, it acts as an automatic defense system (deployable antipersonnel turret) for the player and is featured in Halo 3. *Laser maoi *Range:80/85/90/95/100/105 *Damage:200/400/600/800/1000/1500 *Speed:15/14/12/10/8/8 *Cost:500/600/800/1000/2000/2780 *Type:all *Levels:1/2/3/4/5/6 *Fast air & land laser attack Place four bubble tanks in a 2 x 2 pattern (make sure they are touching each other) and upgrade each to a level 4 type (which type is up to you). Once all four have reached level 4 upgrade status, a little "m" appears in the upper left corner. Click on it to morph your tanks into a mega-tower which will have vastly improved firepower. The type of mega-tower is determined by the mix of types in your four tanks. You can even place four mega-towers in a 2 x 2 grid to create a mega-mega tower, awesome to behold in its destructive power. If you find that some tanks are just not getting the job done or are awkwardly placed you can sell them back for more bubbles for more upgrades or to place new towers in a more convenient area. Missle silo: gigantic explosions, tons of damage, but is it worth the $4000 pricetag & slow firing speed? This is the ultimate in zombie destruction technology. Pillbox:$2000:Very fast and expensive tower equipped with machine guns. Half damage against armored units. Railgun does its power damage per frame while any enemy is in contact with its beam. If placed at the end of a long straight away it can take out an entire row of enemies at once. Warp enemies and fast enemies can slip past the Scissor Tower, but with enough money very large meshes of them can be made. Ultimate: $500: high attack speed with high damage & high range+slow, splash & poison. Shotgun towers are cheap and deal a small amount of splash damage at a small range. Laser towers have a long range and slow enemies as they fire their beam but drain only a small amount of health over time. Missile silos can fire 1 missile at a time. The longer the missile is traveling, the more splash damage it will deal. They have infinite range! #Laser megatower(misc): requires all lvl3 research facilities. It does huge damage & fires very quickly, allowing to take down even the most powerful enemies in random defense. #Capacitator(Electricity): fires a very deadly elecrical attack at the cost of needing a little time to charge up. #Fat missle(explosive): fires heat-seaking missles from long ranges that can hit MANY enemies at once, albiet somewhat slowly. #Ax4600(Guns): a huge, very fast firering machine gun which needs a lvl 2 grf to be built. The big daddy burger fires very powerful projectiles at a pretty slow rate of fire for $300 & having to get to level 17 inorder to use it. Tap or click on the Cob Cannon to launch deadly cobs of corn. Golem:cost:200///DMG:250///range:long Death bots The Odin is a powerful Terran Dominion thor prototype. It was built as a heavy combat walker for prolonged duties in the front line. Dominion scientists took this role over the edge by installing a toilet in the Odin's cockpit as so the pilot won't have to leave the walker in the event he has to relieve himself. REX differed from earlier Metal Gear models in that its legs were heavily armored and reinforced; not vulnerable like its predecessors. Along with near-impenetrable compound armor (of which only HEAT weapons could deal sufficient damage), REX also had a pair of 30mm XGAU-8R rotary cannons, AGM-114P anti-tank missiles, and a free-electron variant of the Mobile Tactical High-Energy Laser (MTHEL-FE), to protect itself from conventional forces. The PTX-40A is the prototype VS used by Gale Holden, identical to the PTX-140 in every function. The 40A version is painted white and has a second pair of "eyes" on its body. It's codename could be a reference to Ivan Solotov, Yuri's father an acquaintance of Gale. It has all the abilities of the PTX-140, but it can dash and hover for a longer period of time and uses less T-ENG as well. The Jackbot XL (more commonly known as the "Jackbot") is the largest and most powerful bot seen in Monday Night Combat. Jackbots appear in both Blitz and Crossfire game modes. Jackbots represent a significant change from the bots typically encountered by players, almost all of which can be destroyed by any character class with little risk to the player. The Omnidroid v.10 was a robot in the movie, The Incredibles that was deployed by the villain, Syndrome, to attack the city of Metroville. It was much larger and more powerful than the previous Omnidroids. It was sent to Metroville after the Incredibles infiltrated Syndrome's base. The Technodrome is a fictional semi-spherical, tank-like mobile fortress of Krang and The Shredder, the main villains on the 1987 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles cartoon series, the Archie Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Adventures comics and many of the old video games. Gorgon is a massive disk-shaped machine with three long metal tentacles and a small, vulnerable core in the center. The hard outer shell is capable of opening up in three sections like flower petals, revealing three "energy balls" and what appear to be metal teeth along the inside of each petal. Sophia 3rd, NORA MA-01, (also known as SOPHIA THE 3RD) given to Jason by Eve, is an all-terrain agile battle tank from a foreign world. It's tough enough to ignore falling damage, take several direct hits from ordnance, is more or less immune to environmental conditions, and even survive in lava for more than a couple seconds. Category:Keener Category:Lists Category:Sister Category:Gold-plated articles Category:Weapons